girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets World Spoiler Page/@comment-26951846-20151017110749
I am the only one that see what's going on here? I only going to expose my theory character by character: Riley: I understand why she push herself to think that she doesn't like Lucas... but brothers and sisters? They kiss and date! She have a very good heart and she is an amazing friend... but she is mistaken... ¡You can have a boy "friend" and think of him like a friend... even like a very special friend, you don´t have to think that is your brother! What? If i don´t think that a boy "friend" is my brother that means that I have romantical feelings about him? That's insane! The "brother-sister" thing is something that Maya feel in a specific moment, it's subjective... Oh, and deny her feelings for Lucas is not going to help anybody Maya: When Texas 1 show up, everybody was thinking "It's obvious that Maya likes Lucas"... Well, I kind of agree with that (in my personal opinión I think that the feeling that more than a "like")... but I also think that she doesn´t know yet... ¡She is clearly confuse! ¡The only one of the trio that knows is Riley, and she push the poor Maya! I know that Riley have good intentions but at the end the only thing that she is doing is make Maya more confuse and guilty! When Maya push Riley towards Lucas in season 1, everybody knew that they liked each other... but know, Lucas and Maya are only discovering that a feeling is built between them! When Maya refuse to look to Lucas when he was in the bull, that was instint, she doesn't think "I have a crush in this guy"... she thinks "I don´t wanna see Lucas hurt"... Even if she discovers that thinks of Lucas in a romantical way, she is really clever with matters of the heart and she will know soon or later that Riley likes Lucas... and that suposse that she is going to eat her feelings Lucas: Well, well, well... here is the deal! If Maya is confuse, the poor Lucas has a very important mess in his mind! The funny thing is that he doesn´t have a choice! Maya and Riley (in this case Riley) are always making decisions for him! The show never shows clear his feelings... so I'am only going to say what I think that he feels... he likes Riley. That's a fact, he kiss her, he date her, he have a very strong relationship with her, he always protects her... and is normal that he feels strange when Riley say "we are like brother and sister" (I say it before, that doesn´t make any sense at all)... He likes Riley but... ¡and this is a very important "but"!... I think that he is falling in love (yes, love) with Maya... the reason to say this is... ¡instint, passion! The campfire scene is the most pasional think that I see in this show! Even one of the most pasional scenes in Disney Channel series in general! And the fact that they don't kiss makes it more powerful! This is the first time in the series that Lucas make the first step (and he is afraid, we can see it). With Riley... he is secure, he doesn´t have to fight... but with Maya... he is afraid, he act for instint, he feels things that he never feel before. I am not the one who decides who is gonna be with who, I think that the writters are doing a wonderful job with everybody's feelings (and I want to think that they will keep doing that in future episodes)... this story is going to continue after Texas... and I want to see what's coming.